Kelp (PuppyLuvr06)
Kelp belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission, thank you! __notoc__ Kelp can easily be described as…odd. From his pale, glowing eyes to his semi-functional gills to his personality in general, this hybrid is nothing shy of weird. Antisocial and known for muttering strange things under his breath, all he seems to attract is stares from whoever he walks by. Appearance Most brush off the fact Kelp is an easily noted hybrid, instead focusing on his oddities that shape him into the dragonet he is. Kelp’s main scales are mint green, almost always shimmering in the light like dewdrops. Most of his marking is a darker shade of this color, imitating ones belonging to both SeaWings and LeafWings, although they do not glow as other parts of him do. His underbelly is robin egg blue, and is shaped like a SeaWing’s. All his webbing is a color a bit darker than his underbelly, along with his wings. His wings are shaped like a LeafWing’s, the thing that claims LeafWings as his dominant tribe. Kelp’s eyes, though, are the most distracting part about them. They glow a pale mint color, being the only glowing part of him. His whole eye is this color, with no white to be seen. It sends an ominous feeling into most, and accompanied by his odd muttering habit, it can make him a little too odd to bare. Kelp is built half-and-half as well. He has chest webbing like a SeaWing, and horns like any Pyrrhian tribe, along with a slender tail. The rest of him is a bit more LeafWing, though. His “horn” at the end of his snout looks like that of a LeafWing’s, and besides his tail, he’s built like a LeafWing, too. He’s a bit short, normally making himself appear smaller by tucking his wings in and staying to the side. He wears no jewelry, as nothing could make him seem to stand out less or more. Already the hybrid does a good job at standing out from the masses, yet can still easily slink past the crowd without a second thought about him. Backstory Kelp was hatched to a LeafWing father and SeaWing mother. He was told that his mother had swam away from home, being hated by her family and once friends. That’s when she met his father, and after a few years of on and off love, they had an egg. Kelp’s egg. He remembered hatching on a small island, off the coast of Pyrrhia. He somehow still remembers the odd look his mother gave him when she saw him, and his odd scales and glowing eyes. But she loved him anyway. As soon as Kelp was a few months old, he took his first trip with his mother to Pantala. There, he met his father, and the village full of runaways like him. And about two months later, his mother took him back to Pyrrhia. This cycle of Pyrrhia, Pantala, then back to Pyrrhia continued, and still is. Kelp grew up mainly in Pyrrhia; he was taught in Pyrrhia, raised in a tiny coastal town in Pyrrhia, everything. He only really visited Pantala with his mother once every four months, and was there for a little less than a month. He wouldn’t say it effected his life very much, though. Not as much as his appearance did. Kelp had grown used to staying quiet, and thought it was nice to be alone. No one could look at him oddly, or think he was weird. He seemed to creep everyone out in his school so much, no one bothered even pretending to bully or mock him. He can only remember one time someone had tried to mock him, when Kelp had muttered something about spoiled food. The next day, the same SeaWing who had mocked him had gone home early because of something he had eaten. That’s one of the first times Kelp can remember his conveniently-timed muttering, too. On his third hatching day, Kelp’s mother took him to Pantala to spend the occasion with his father. It wasn’t even that much of a day later he had a feeling something awful was going to happen, and asked his mother if they could leave early. The day they were meant to leave, he had all but told the self-proclaimed mayor of the small assembly of runaways that he should die. Kelp remembers the next time he visited Pantala, and learned that the mayor, along with his father and several others, had died in an attack by the HiveWings. It was around that time the hybrid started wondering if some of his words weren’t just him speaking his mind, but instead tellings of the future… Kelp continued on with his life normally. Three years passed to the current day, and he’s still the same way. Silent, odd, secretly a genius. The only thing that changed is that he stopped going to Pantala shortly after, his mother fearing it was no longer safe for him there. But other than that, the LeafWing-SeaWing lives with his mother on the same coastal town he hatched in, lucky that no one there has pointed out his mixed blood to any of the queens— and lucky enough that the coastal town didn’t quite follow all the rules of the queens, in general. Personality Kelp is a quite dragonet who keeps to himself most of the time. It’s hard to understand what the little dragon is thinking, with a blank expression and silent nature. No one quite understands him, and he’s fine with that. He’s a practical dragon, always wanting to choose the most obvious and best decision. He doesn’t talk very much, but can still get others’ attentions by knocking something over or flapping his wings. If he ever does talk, it’s in confusing sentences or one or two simple words, making him that much harder to understand. The boy prides himself in being mysterious and somehow cunning despite his few words. No one understands him, and that both makes dragons fear him and feel bad for him. Some dragons, like outsiders or strangers to his ways, would find Kelp’s muttering quite odd and most likely get creeped out by it. But others, such as his parents, would think of it as some sort of disability and pity him. He finds the pitying a bit annoying, but doesn’t say anything against it, either. Whether dragons think so or not, Kelp is actually pretty smart. He normally hides it in cases like schoolwork to save himself from that kind of praise, but it can be shown in the little things he does. A whole set of scrolls filled with complicated equations and answers are scattered around his room in Pyrrhia, while the walls of his Pantalan home are covered with intricate designs and letters. One of Kelp’s oddest traits? He appears to possess this kind of foretelling ability. Through his odd ways of speaking, he has sometimes said things that came true in the future. An example of this is right before the HiveWings found his Pantalan home, the day before the attack, and the day that he left Pantala to go back to Pyrrhia with his SeaWing mother. Kelp had walked up to the self-proclaimed mayor of the small area of misfits and runaways and told him with his eery glowing eyes and blank tone “Blood be your death; you are not pure.” Before following his mother once more. The little hybrid had been asked about such skills before. Kelp only replied with a shrug before he continued on with what he was doing. He just thinks he’s voicing his thoughts, and that the reasonable answer would be that it was merely just coincidence that events like that actually happened. It has to be…right? Relations Parents Kelp would consider his parents the only dragons he was really close to, or at least his mother. He doesn’t quite understand why they treat him like he has a disability when he would only rather not talk, but otherwise feels close to them. Most of his long sentences that weren’t words of prophecy was to his parents, after all. Viceroy Kelp only really knew the fellow hybrid by name, not really engaging in conversation as the SilkWing-SandWing didn’t. He knows that she’s dead now, along with his father, and doesn’t quite know what he feels about it. Other Dragons Kelp knows a few other dragons. Most of them he only saw once, having either been directed away from them or they escorted themselves once they set eyes on him. He doesn’t know any of them, really, only a few by name. Other * kelp is a type of plant that lives in the sea * think Whiteout but five times more creepier, and you got yourself Kelp * Kelp doesn’t really like Pantala all that much, being more used to Pyrrhia along with how much has happened in Pantala * he has a short appearance in Dream Saver Gallery 400C646E-24C6-4A12-8563-F17408388873.png|Kelp’s ref, by me 05A7A7EA-1F9A-4E6B-8F1D-2FFB1AEB797C.jpeg|Original Kelp design on FR Category:SeaWings Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Males